24 days until Christmas
by Jenny-loves-NY
Summary: Hi this is a FF where I post everyday a new chapter until Christmas :) It's mostly about Jane and Lisbon. Cause I started do day I'll post 2 Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I hope that you'll like it :) Even it isn't the first December anymore. I want to post the chapter for today in a few hours :)

Thanks to SasiMarie who correct it for me :)  
-plese Review

It was the first of December and there was still no snow in Sacramento. If it would snow that year at all. For Teresa Lisbon it wasn't really a problem, she couln't celebrate Christmas since her childhood.  
There were too many bad memories from that time which covered all the good ones. However, the good ones would have been too painful too.  
Last year, she decided to make this month as normal as it could be like the last christmas.  
That meant to not decorate, no Christmas tree, no Christmas music, no cookies and preferably no snow. So it would look as if it was a normal month, except for the whole crazy people buying presents and the decorated shops.

She went in the CBI building like every morning. Found Grace at her desk typing something in the computer and Wayne with a coffee cup in hand, leaning on her table. He smiled at her and said something. Cho also sat at his desk, had his legs on the table while reading a book. Apparently they were only waiting for a new case. Only one person was missing. Patrick Jane was not as usual on his couch, he wasn't in the open-plan office. When she thought about whether he might be ill, she was happy at first that they would have some rest of his shenanigans, but then she got also worried. Unconsciously she shook her head and greeted them all with a good morning. She quickly went into her office. Where suddenly a very happy, lively Jane jumps out of the corner.  
Lisbon had to look twice. Patrick had a Santa hat and a white beard too. He really looked ridiculous in that, which is why Lisbon had to laugh.

"Ho ho ho." He said, then they both started laughing as she sat for the first time.

After a few moments she recovered and stood in front of her consultant.

"Jane what is this?"

"In just 24 days is Christmas Eve, Lisbon, don't you look forward to the beautiful Christmas season?"

"I'm not in the mood for Christmas. And if you don't want that they laugh you should take this of.."

"I've made you laugh, so it was worth it to me. But why aren't you in a Christmas mood?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You want to bet that I manage to get you into the Christmas spirit?"

"Nope, no bet."

Then Teresa went to push him aside with her hand, but he grabbed the hand and shook it.

"OK deal. We start right away. I heard it is snowing, so we're going to the park,"

As quickly as he had grabbed her, she couldn't do anything and before they knew it they stood in the park and walked a little more comfortable now side by side.

"I don't understand why you dragged me out of the office, what the others will think?"

"That we went for a walk. What else?" He asked, shrugging, then she just shook his hand.

A few seconds later, it began to snow and a lot of white snowflakes got caught in the grass. It was snowy and Jane could see Teresa looked up and her eyes twinkled. A small smile graced her lips.  
Happy, Jane put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Look, I'm going win the bet."

Then he went on and left a confused Teresa standing in the snow, but still looking at the falling snowflakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi :) Here is the second chapter :) Hope you like it. Is there someone who read Beta for the next 24 Days and correct the chapter? If yes please pm :)

cause someone told me I can't put some song verse in here I'll reduce them.

It was only one day passed since Jane, had dragged Teresa to the park and it started to snow. If she thought of that moment she could not help but smile. Even she didn't like the thought of Christmas.

But this year, it would be more difficult now to go the Christmas things out of the way. Just because Jane had make his bet to bring her into some Christmas mood.  
She was glad to be home, it was her only Jane-free zone. It snowed for quite a while and through the darkness pierced the snowflakes out very, which made it much nicer to watch.

Teresa had made some hot tea and sat at her window. It was a relaxing feeling just to be able to get away from all the stress.  
Her eyes were closed so that she didn't saw that someone get out of his car and made his way to her doorstep.  
The person wears a hat on where some of his blond curls looking out.  
It was cold so he had a long coat and put his hands into the respective pockets.  
After he had rung he rubbed to generate a little warmth hands together.

Inside Teresa winced and looked around confused. She was so lost in thought that she had the ringing almost missed.  
Nevertheless, she stood up with her cup in hand and went to the door.  
Unusually for her, she had very casual attire. A gray sweatpants, thick wool socks and too large a red sweater.  
She thought nothing of it so she slowly opened the door. At the sight of them would drop nearly the cup. But before her door was Patrick Jane and smiled friendly.

"What do you want here Jane?"

"Could I maybe come in first? It's really cold outside. "

When he spoke Teresa could see his breath in the dark. So she decided to open the door further and stepped aside.  
After he stepped inside, he took off his shoes, cap and was then followed by his coat.

"It's really nice and warm in here. And your outfit looks very well. "  
Patrick began to grin as he noticed the color of her cheeks. But she just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Yes something called heating, so what are you doing here Jane?"

"Not as hectic my love. I'm here to win my bet. "

Groaning Lisbon went into the kitchen and put down her cup. Then she went back to Jane already looked through their shelves. Then he seemed to have found something, because he began to grin widely.  
What Teresa did not like.

He had apparently found their radio and switched immediately to. First, a normal song was played but not a minute later started White Christmas.  
Teresa was about to sit down when suddenly Patrick's hand grabbed hers.

She wanted to protest but he pulled her into the middle of the living room and began to dance.

Reluctantly she let herself be dragged back and forth. But finally she asked him with a sigh:

"Jane what is this?"

"Just relax Lisbon and enjoy what we are hearing .This is the first Christmas song this year."

He softly hummed , what made her think again and then she was completely distracted by the text. And danced with him.

/I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know/ 

Even when the song was long over you could watch two people dancing. While it still snows.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's still not the best grammar and this stuff but I hope you're like it nerveless :) And thanks for the reviews :)  
-If someone want to read Beta please pm

Teresa did not know what to think after she danced with Jane last night. Her feelings were totally mixed up. When she woke up this morning it was still dark outside as usual in this season.

It stopped to snow in the early morning hours. But it was cold enough that the snow was still there and not gone. After she drunk a cup of coffee and eat something, she put off all the lights and went to her front door.

When she was outside Teresa noticed the temperature difference already, it was much colder than the day before. Then she went to her car, unfortunately the slice where frozen, so she had to be outside the next 10 minutes and scratch the slices. That means she would come later to work and that makes her mood worse, because she was never to late.

When she arrives in the CBI, Teresa wanted to go quickly in her office room. She greatest everyone, everyone but Jane. He actually thought that her mood would be much better since yesterday, because he could bring a little Christmas spirit up to her. But it was different as he thought so he sat up and went to her office door.

When Patrick turned around a last time before he entered Lisbons office. He noticed that everyone was busy and did not pay any attention on him. So he just walked into the room, he she was sitting at her desk and rubbing her hands at each other. She started straight at her computer screen and read something. Patrick could clearly see handkerchiefs, so he assumed that she must have a cold.

After a minute she realized that Patrick had come into her office without knocking.

"Jane wa-hatschi."

"Health and a good morning to you too."

"Urghh"

Now Jane walked into the middle of the room and sat down on the couch end to view Lisbon.

"Last night when I go home you were okay, did you go out after I leaved?"

"No." Again she sneezed.

"This morning I had to scrape my car slice free and it was awfull cold, and I have to sneeze constantly." She told him.

He had listened to her and nodded absently. Suddenly, however, Jane stood up and walked to the door. Teresa did not know what was going on and licked her head to one side what it turned out to be problematic since they had now even get a headache.

Cause of the pain she raised her head straight. Jane had meanwhile gone out and came after only 2 minutes back to her office with a huge grin on his face.  
Then he went back to Teresa, helped her up and grabbed her jacket to help her into it.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'll take you home."

"What?"

But he no longer answers her but I took her hand and pulled her to the elevator. It surprised no one asked Teresa where they are going or why she left Jane. In the elevator she began to ask him.

"Why did you need to dragg me out again for the others?"

"Once again, what do you think what they're going to think we'll doing?"

"Nothing." Answer then sullenly what brought him to grin again him.

Arriving at Teresa he struck her in front of him once something more comfortable and much warmer.  
With a roll of her eyes she was doing what he had said.  
When she arrived back down she saw Patrick with two cups to went to the couch and sit on it.  
She did not know quite whether she should sit beside him now but it seemed to be a hot drink she could really use. As she sat next to him, he handed her one of the cups.

"What is that?"

"Hot chocolate, perfect for the Christmas season isn't it?"

"MHH"

Patrick saw Teresa still be freeze so he grabs the blanket that lay next to him and put them on her legs.  
Then he turned even your television. After half an hour and two empty cups Teresa had fallen asleep with her head at Patricks shoulder. And some minutes later she was lying with her head on his lap.

He wondered how she Is going to react when she will wake up. With one last loving look at the brunette he also closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the Reviews hope its going to be more :)

As Teresa was like expected only a few hours later awake, she noticed on what or rather on whom she lay with her turned her head back and forth gently to just to see that she still was in her apartment. Happy about this fact she sighed. And then turned her head so she could see Patrick's face. He was apparently fallen asleep too; she didn't want to wake him up because Teresa knew exactly that he doesn't still sleep a lot. It was already late afternoon and outside she could see how it was getting dark.

The brunette tries to gently straighten without waking Jane. Despite that he had apparently noticed the weight loss, he still seemed to sleep. Therefore, Teresa began to feel a lot better then before, so she decided to go up and chance her clothes. Once said it was done only fifteen minutes later. Now she was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue blouse.

She had combed her hair and wears a little bit Make up. And then she was standing in her living room again and stairs on Patrick. For the first time a while ago she didn't know what to do.

Should she wake him? Simply throw him out? Leave and let him sleep?

She decided for the third thing because he really needed to sleep. She walked to him and put the blanket which kept her warm only a few hours ago, over him. But still stand in front of him.

Then she did something which surprised herself, she lean forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

And then she put out a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote a note on it.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate. I'm feeling better. However, you should make up for some sleep. Teresa. "

Both saw themselves again until the next day at the office. Neither of them exchanged a word about the fact that. But the others noticed that Jane grinning all the time at Teresa. . After the team had once again done a good job and the murder case was resolved fairly said to them that they could go home.

She wanted to look through some files. But as always Jane hat a different plan to do. So he went to Teresa's office and grabs her arm before she could sit down.

"Oh no, you're coming with me Lisbon."

"What no, this is the fourth time that you want to drag me out somewhere. I'm feeling better Jane. "

"Lisbon we have solved the case so soon and you still want to work. I've got a better idea. Believe me that will appeal to you. It's just we should take your car. "

"I can't get rid of you right?"

"My love you don't want to get rid of me. Now let's go on. "

A few minutes later they were sitting in her car. At Teresa's anger Jane had stolen her keys and was driving it. And then he was looking at her.  
"What?"

"Yeah, well it would please wear this?"

He held her smile against a blindfold and she was shaking his head with a serious facial expression.

"Oh, come on Teresa Do you really think I want to kidnap you?"

"Urghh"

Then she wears the black blindfold. He had told her it should be a surprise, and the ride would not last 20 minutes later the car stopped, Patrick got out and held the door open for her.

Teresa was about to remove the blindfold but Patrick put his hand on hers. After her hand then place on the left. He decided out her hand down and let go of decency he cupped them and then walks somewhere. Teresa noticed how warm and tender his hand was and yet they held their firmly.  
Then suddenly he let go and she could feel his hands approached her face. He quickly took off her blindfold and she could not believe where he had brought them there. In front of her were dozens of Christmas trees.

"Come on Lisbon wear looking for a nice one."

"Jane, I wanted a few days ago no Christmas tree and now Ididn't want one too. Buy yourself one. "

"Well in my Airstream not fit in so I thought at your house he looks beautiful." He smiled at her.

Then two women came up to him both were a bit dated around 60 maybe.

"I'm sorry we just had to ask. Wee have seen the two of you and how your brought your girlfriend here. . That's been really sweet, how long have you two been together? "  
"Oh we.-" wanted Lisbon grade start but Patrick cut her off.

"I like to surprising her. We are together already 3 years and I enjoy every day anew. "He said while Teresa looked into his eyes and put his arm around her waist.

However, she tried to smile a little because they did not know really how to deal with the situation and the two ladies nodded in a friendly way. This also went right back.

"What was that Jane?"

"You see the two have been pleased. Now come on Teresa We are looking for a beautiful Christmas tree. "

After they had gone three times to the same tree by himself Lisbon had finally decided it wasn't a big tree but a really nice one. He would look good in her living room. But still it was not ridiculous action of Jane out of his head. When they arrived home he helped her up and as yet when Teresa accompanied him to the door, he did something that shocked her pretty.

Patrick gave her a kiss on the cheek and then he said with a grin: ,, Does it reminds you of something? "  
Then he was already on his way to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally it was Saturday and Teresa decided that day that she had nothing else to do. When CBI, no further cases was to be solved anyway because Jane had worked very hard at the Last to resolve it. Of course, she was very grateful, a free weekend was very rare lately. But as so often they had not reckoned with Patrick, Jane heard the doorbell rang at her door at about 15.00 o'clock. Reluctantly, she stood up and walked to the door. She had a slight suspicion as to who was on the other side of the door, which she confirmed when she had opened the door.

"Jane, what are you doing here?"

"I just figured that it beautiful Saturday afternoon and I just thought since we bought the tree together, I should help you decorate. "

"Uh, yeah. That'd be great, but it's not even erected yet."

He smiled at her and walked into the living room. He quickly took off his coat and shoes. Then he looked around the large room and noticed that she had not been prepared, a little something which reminded him that Christmas was just around the corner. Therefore, Patrick hadn't gotten with her around the house to decorate. Then Lisbon tore him abruptly from his thoughts.

"Everything OK?"

"Uh, yes. The tree is still there where we had placed it yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll go get it. You have something where we can reposition it?"

This time she nodded and went up the stairs, while he went to the garage to bring down the tree. 10 minutes later, both were back in Lisbon's living room. Lisbon had something placed on the ground where the tree could stand. Now both the tree in the stand. For now the tree stood, but was much too bare without Christmas decorations.

"Do you have Christmas decorations lying around here?"

"In the attic."

"Okay. Let's go get them."

As they stood in the attic, Lisbon began to search for the Christmas boxes. Likewise, Patrick searched, but he was able to find them right in front of her. When he had grabbed the boxes, both looked at the tree and neither of them knew where to begin. Teresa put the carton on her coffee table and looked to see exactly what was inside. There were some Christmas balls, two lights, tinsel, and a star for the top.

"Well, it's something," said Patrick casually.

He grabbed two balls and put one of them into Teresa's hand, then he pointed to her towards the front of the tree. She didn't know what he wanted to achieve with this, but somehow she found a little pleasure in it with him to decorate the tree together. It means that this Christmas might not be quite so lonely. After a few minutes Patrick had again turned on the radio and even started a little dance. He made Lisbon to laugh heartily. A couple of times they turned it in a circle. After half an hour the tree was ready, the only thing missing was the star. Teresa took a chair and stood on it. Patrick had gone to the kitchen to make some tea. When she had just put the star on the top of the chair began to shake and she fell.

Luckily Jane had just gotten back into the living room at that moment and could therefore catch her before there was serious injury. He had one arm under her knees and the other under her back. Relieved that he manged to catch her, he sighed. Both looked at each other and Lisbon saw the concern that was in his eyes, which is why she had to smile a little bit. Nevertheless, Lisbon looked pretty shocked when he put her on the couch.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh yes. Thank you."

"Well, now. Now that that's done, let's see how the tree looks like when it lights up."

Together, they sat on the couch and looked at the tree as it lit up. Finally, she leaned a little closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I had much stress last days. But after I learned I'll translate all the German chapter I've already written. This one is the shortest. I'll post tomorrow a new :)

hope you like it and please review :)

Teresa had slept the night amazingly well. Patrick went home at 10 pm and Teresa decided to go slept right after he left. Therefore she was awake really early, so she thought to go out and doing a little walk. She dressed in sweatpants and put on a big sweater and coat. But the she was looking for her boots. She had searched in all the corners in her home, but she couldn't find them.

When she finally opened the front door of her house she was staring directly at her shoes. But there was something else, a chocolate Santa Clause was inside her shoes. She was a little confused, so she looked left and right, because she was a cop and that means she was had always distrust in everything. But there was no one. When she finally picked up her shoes there was something else in them. She saw Patrick's handwriting. Only he would have such an idea. There was a small card:

"It was a pleasure as always to help you. Hope you like it. Patrick."

She found a little thing hidden in the front of her boot. She reached her hand and took out a small origami figure.

Cause of the Christmas time it was a little Angel. This makes Teresa instinctively smiling. And then she looked out dreamily.


End file.
